A composite function can be written as $w\bigl(u(x)\bigr)$, where $u$ and $w$ are basic functions. Is $h(x)=\dfrac{\ln(x)}{\sqrt{x}}$ a composite function? If so, what are $u$ and $w$ ? Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $h$ is composite. $u(x)=\ln(x)$ and $w(x)=\sqrt{x}$. (Choice B) B $h$ is composite. $u(x)=\sqrt{x}$ and $w(x)=\ln{x}$. (Choice C) C $h$ is not a composite function.
Composite and combined functions A composite function is where we make the output from one function, in this case $u$, the input for another function, in this case $w$. We can also combine functions using arithmetic operations, but such a combination is not considered a composite function. Relationship between the functions Our $2$ functions appear to be $\ln(x)$ and $\sqrt{x}$, but neither of them takes the other as its input. We combine the functions by dividing them, not by composing them. Answer $h$ is not a composite function.